


[Filk] Last Thing On My Mind (Cap Version)

by Akaihyou, Pata (beingzen)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Hydra (Marvel), POV Steve Rogers, Steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Hydra wasn't in the planning, no.A Captain America filk to the tune of "Last Thing On My Mind" by Steps
Relationships: Nick Fury & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] Last Thing On My Mind (Cap Version)

[Click here to download wav file!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6nkzabc3hi43pun/Last%20Thing%20on%20My%20Mind%20%28Cap%20Version%29.wav?dl=0)

Length: 3:04

Size: 2.13 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/al2ymjxu0k9x4eb/Last%20Thing%20on%20My%20Mind%20%28Cap%20Version%29.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c8i4qnpvoqsoyq3/Last_Thing_on_My_Mind_%28Cap_Version%29.mp3/file)

"Last Thing On My Mind" (Cap Version)

Lyrics by Akaihyou and Pata (beingzen)

There was something ‘bout Phase 2  
That made me think that I’d been here before  
But here in this weird future  
I thought that we had closed that door  
I thought we had it made  
The Tesseract did go away

But now we’re suddenly like just strangers  
And you're leaving our lot behind  
But Hydra wasn’t in my planning, no  
This was the last thing on my mind

And though I learned about your lies  
And Project Insight did unsettle me  
I didn’t want to see you on my floor bleeding  
If there was any doubt  
It was past time to work it out

But now we’re suddenly all in danger  
And you're leaving our lot behind  
But Hydra wasn’t in my planning, no  
This was the last thing on my mind

There was something about SHIELD  
That was telling me don't get too close  
Arousing my suspicions  
It's not right the way it copes  
I thought we had it made  
But now they have to go away

But now you're suddenly like a stranger  
And you're leaving a lot behind  
‘Cause HYDRA wasn’t in the planning, no  
This was the last thing on my mind


End file.
